Through Fire and Back: A Damon Salvatore Love Story
by ProfessionalPsycho
Summary: Raina Vallona is your average foul mouthed, independant, loyal woman from Auburntown, Tennessee. Her life has been boring up till now when she's sent to Mystic Falls to live with her best friend Tyler Lockwood who's in the midst of trying to handle a secret so dark it scares Raina. What happens when tough as nails Ray meets a handsome persuasive devil who whispers sweet nothings?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! So this is the first fan fiction I've written 'technically'. Let me explain… For those of you who might remember this story from Quizilla, I'm the actual author, I'm just rewriting it and spellchecking it mostly. Pretty much I'm just trying to continue my once pretty well known story. I ended up stopping mid-series, which let me tell you… pissed a lot of people off, AND I feel so bad about it! I tripped over life and banged my head on reality a few too many times then, but I'm back! And I promise I WILL get through this story! So anyways… on to the SMEXY Damon Salvatore love fest!**_

_**Chapter 1: A Change of Heart**_

The low buzz of the people surrounding me seemed to fade into the background of my loud music streaming from my earphones. Bodies would move into my peripheral vision as people began streaming out of the library and into the large quad that made up Wilson Memorial Park. I could care less of course, seeing as how Johnny Depp was now dry humping my favorite heroin in one of the most addicting fan fictions of all time on my I-phone. I'm not the most delicate worded girl, though my mother insists constantly that I should join the pageants here in my small hometown Auburntown, Tennessee. Population 269 people. She thinks I'm an exact replica of her, which let me just rattle off the list of things I'm **not:** Prom Queen, Miss Tennessee, mayor's daughter, wife to the sheriff, Little Miss Tennessee, Baking Queen, owner of the biggest estate there is in our small town, owner of the most popular diner in our town, and the list goes on and on.

I was born in L.A. actually, but my mother and father believed that moving back to my mother's hometown would be what was best for their little girl. So like the perfect little dysfunctional family we were, we plastered fake smiles on our faces and moved. Now, here I sit on the most uncomfortable cement pillar there is on this planet, people watching as my music blares into my subconscious.

For a second I consider jumping in front of a car to make my life just a tad bit more interesting than the shit that is my life now, but I'm not a sadistic type of person so I easily drop that thought out of my mind. My phone brings me out of my reverie as it buzzes in the pocket of my jean shorts, abruptly ending my music and the silent judging I'd been doing for the past hour on the amusing people who'd walk past.

"Hello?"

"Raina? Sweetie I have some _**great **_news! Do you remember your cousin Tyler Lockwood? Well…. Your father and I have been discussing this for some time and we believe you should take some time out of this town, you know, with friends."

"You and dad are leaving for Maui…" It was more of a statement then a question as I sat up, growling into the phone angrily. I'd suspected it for the longest time, but I hadn't been sure that she'd actually go through with leaving me. I'm not even sure why it surprises me anymore, but it still royally pisses me off! They've done it all of my life, but for some reason this stings more than usual. Possibly because I'd give my left arm to go to Maui for a week…

"Don't be like that honey, it's for the best! Your father and I deserve this vacation and I think you should spend time with Tyler. You two are the only children and used to be so close! What happened to that?" And there she goes, trying to brush the blame off of her and change the subject. I instantly remembered the feelings of hate I felt for my parents, but I swallowed it down and answered quietly.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but you and dad made sure to keep us away from each other after that summer incident at the creek." You might as well had poured acid into the phone, because my voice was just dripping with venom. My mother quickly cut the conversation short, clearing her throat awkwardly as she recalled the summer incident I mentioned. My mother and Tyler's mom weren't really sisters, more like best friends who'd grown up together. But it never changed the bond Tyler and I had, it was about as close as family could get without the blood. Tyler had always been the more safer of us two, the most logical. I was the mastermind behind most of our, at the time, genius plots to get what we wanted. I had heard about the creek on the way to Tyler's house one summer when we were thirteen from these teens that hung around the convenience store outside of his hometown. I had convinced Tyler that we'd be noobs if we didn't try it….

So like the devious little mastermind I was, I got Tyler to agree and we snuck out one night taking our bikes all the way down to the creek. Once there, we stripped and began having fun like any kid would in water. There were these cliffs that would range from smallest to largest, each one growing taller and taller as you continued to climb up. The higher you climbed to jump, the braver you were. By the end of the night, Tyler had teased me until I'd finally given in and went to the very top, only to jump off dangerously close to the edge. I remember watching my decent, watching Tyler's eyes widen with fear as he began swimming towards the area where I'd collide with these suddenly visible rocks. I ended up missing the rocks my an inch, but my arm flailed out at the last second, getting caught in the rocks, breaking it. Tyler rushed me back to the house where we were taken to the hospital and given the longest lecture known to man by our parents and hospital staff. Let's just say my parents didn't react as well as Tyler's did and we haven't seen each other for the past six years because of it.

"I already have your things packed. You leave tomorrow morning." Was the curt reply I got in return before the line went dead. Bitch…

**The Next Day**

That godforsaken snoring just wouldn't stop…

Eyeing the bitter old woman I'd gotten stuck sitting next to, I was really considering throwing the red M&M I had between my forefinger and thumb down her throat. But just as I'd finally come to the conclusion that if I heard one more snore I'd gladly go to prison, I heard a faint clearing of the throat. Jumping, I spun around almost guiltily to take in the appearance of Barbie the stewardess. Long blonde hair held back by a hair tie, a stiff looking uniform, and fake pleasant smile plastered over her featured told me everything I needed to know. She about hated this job as much as I hated cats. And I **hate** cats.

"Mam', I'm going to have to ask you to please put your seatbelt on and to turn off all electronic devices until we've landed."

"Of course, sorry…." I began searching for my I-phone as soon as she had instructed me, but Barbie never moved from where she stood. She kind of just…watched me.

Glancing up slowly, I'd raise an eyebrow at her in silent question. "Um… done?" I'd hold up the blank screen, only to have her give another fake pleasant smile before she literally thrusted her large boobs into my face to talk to the male sitting to the right of granny. My temper was already on the brink of becoming insanity, but I held onto what little of my composure I had and went on a mental rant. _I will use this plastic fork to pop those fake, air compressed-_

"You are the most rude heathen I've _ever _met in my entire life! And I'm an old woman!" Aaaaaaand the bitter old hag was awake. Sighing softly, I'd lean into my seat before glancing towards her in a look of indifference.

"Yes Mam', I think you've explained this to me already at least ten times during our flight…"

"Who needs to listen to music that high? I mean I couldn't even sleep!….blah…blah…blah…"

Why the hell haven't we landed yet?

After some time, we finally landed and I practically sprinted out of the terminal towards the baggage claim. Once there, I grabbed my bag and pulled out the only recent picture I was given of Tyler. He looked handsome, a lot taller than he was at thirteen and built. He must have filled himself in while I'd been away, he definitely changed from the scrawny little dork I used to know, that was for sure. Studying the picture, I continued to walk forward in thought until I crashed into a fucking brick wall. At least that's what it felt like to me.

"Oof"! I'd mutter as I fell onto my ass, thanking the heavens for remembering to wear shorts and an old band t-shirt for traveling instead of a skirt. My black hair had fallen into my eyes, making it hard to peer up at the large form in front of me.

"Whoa! Hey there! Watch where you're going, seems like you're getting clumsier with age!" A deep chuckle sounded, startling me as I moved to stand, taking the large hand that was held out for me.

"Shut up Lockwood, you have _nothing _to say!" I'd chuckle back, only to suddenly be squeezed into the largest hug I've ever encountered in my life. Laughing lightly, I'd pat his back awkwardly with one hand since the other was tucked between us painfully.

"It's great to see you Vallano, you look good." He'd let me go, allowing oxygen to flow into my lungs as he brushed strands of hair from my eyes. A look of surprise would suddenly flutter over his face as he glanced over me in shock.

"What?" I'd blush lightly under his scrutinizing gaze, my bright green eyes glancing up to meet his deep brown ones.

"Nothing…." He'd mutter lowly, dropping the strands of black hair, only to allow them to fall back into my eyes. Blowing at them frustratingly, I'd finally decide to just move them from my eyes with my fingers.

"Well thanks for nothing." I'd jab him in the ribs with a smile as he took my upper arm and lead me out of the exit sliding doors.

"Anytime! Welcome to Mystic Falls!" He'd call out happily, leading me to the most beautiful vintage 1971 Buick GS. Gasping loudly, I ran to the car only to squeal like a little fan girl.

"Are we riding in this?! Please tell me we are!" I'd squeal as he'd chuckle while putting my bags into the trunk. He'd fake grunts while stowing away the bags, giving me mock looks of astonishment.

"What did you take? All of Tennessee with you?" Rolling my eyes, I'd pry open the door only to drop into his passenger seat with a fond smile. I ran my hands over the dashboard, taking the detail into memory as he'd close the trunk and slip into the driver's seat.

"Naw, only half." I'd quip back with a raised eyebrow, challenging him with a faint smirk. It was his turn to roll his eyes as we pulled away from the airport, now driving down a road I'd driven down so many times before. But it was like a dream instead of a memory, something that had happened, but was so distant it felt like it hadn't.

"So… tell me about your parents, how are they?" He'd ask as we'd make a turn, finally getting into the more populated areas after about twenty minutes of driving in comfortable silence. That was the best thing about Tyler, we didn't have to say anything at all to feel happy around one another.

"Mom's a bitch as always, dad follows her like a love sick puppy still." I'd sigh while leaning my head back against the cool leather seat of his car, my eyes fluttering shut after a long flight.

Tyler's brows would furrow in thought from my response, saying nothing in return as we began to pass a high school. Surprisingly, I felt the urge to open my eyes to take in the look of the new school. But the two males and lone female standing in front of the school instantly took my curiosity. The female was beautiful, but she wasn't who caught my eye in particular. The male she was holding onto was… well…he was pretty hot. I'm sure at this time, my lips would have parted into a look of shock as I took in his appearance. My god I would jump all over that if she wasn't already. That is until… the second male appeared.

The world seemed to freeze, there was no sound whatsoever except for the loud beating of my heart. My sight zeroed in on him and my stomach would do somersaults. He was beyond gorgeous, beyond compare to the other male. Dark hair was combed messily back, his features more sharp, his jaw more square. His shoulders seemed to be broader and his eyes held such a ferocity that it shook me to the core. For a moment all I could do was stare, until he of course decided to suddenly make eye contact with me. My mouth would open and close like a gold fish, my green eyes probably as wide as a deer caught in the headlights. Just as I turned away from his leering gaze, I could have sworn I saw his lips tilt up in a small smirk, but then again my imagination was probably screwing with me….

"-it was the most hilarious thing in the world! Raina? Ray?" It took me a few seconds to realize Tyler had been speaking to me the whole time I had been eye fucking that piece of man candy back at the school. I felt like a complete ass, which was why I laughed like a total idiot.

"You have always been the worst liar in the world Ray, but then again you've never been able to pay attention to one thing for the longest either. What happened?" I felt the need to ask him who the male was back at the school, but the guilt that shot through me for eyeing a male I didn't know rather than listening to my best friend speak felt like a dick move.

"Kind of tired, sorry. I didn't get any rest on the plane."

"Oh don't worry about it, we're almost home."

For about ten more minutes we sat back in our comfortable silence, there being no need for either of us to speak. When we finally arrived to the Lockwood manor, I had to blink at the sheer size of the thing! It was huge! My house back home was pretty big, but this was absolutely ridiculously huge.

"I have to warn you…" Tyler would begin as we reached the porch, his hand reaching up to hold my upper arm, "Mom is a little…excited… that you've come for a-"

"RAINA!" A squeal of absolute delight made Tyler and I wince in harmony as the large white door that was the front door swung open to reveal an over excited Carol Lockwood. With her hands clasped together, a bright white smile on her face, and practically bouncing in her large heels, she jumped at me. I stand to be corrected, _this _was the most smothering hug in the world. After Tyler would clear his throat and pry me from his mother's vice like grip, he'd mention taking me to my room to show me around. His mother would agree, allowing us to enter the large house. That is until…. That sexy Greek god-like male from earlier appeared standing in front of the stairs. Was it just me or did the room just get like twenty degrees hotter?

"The _hell _is he doing here?" Tyler's words were harsh, angry as he stormed forward to black my view of my handsome devil. Leaning around him, I'd once again get a clear view of this male, only to find that he was staring right back at me. The heat of his gaze had my core roaring with a fire unlike any other. To try and quell it, I'd rub my thighs together discreetly, trying to douse the fire within. He seemed to catch this, because the sudden lust in his gaze proved my theory as well as when his gaze flickered to my thighs and back to my face slowly. Everything he did was slow, as if he had all the time in the world and he didn't give a damn how he spent it. Whether it was leering after women you haven't even met yet, or just looking like a sexy motherfucker by just standing in front of pearly white stairs in only a black T-shirt and loose jeans.

"I came to see how your mother was doing…" Was his reply, though he never took his eyes off of me as he spoke. Biting down on my bottom lip, a blush would creep its way up my neck to take over my cheeks. At that moment I could have sworn I heard growls in the room, but Carol seemed unfazed.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Tyler! You will respect Mister Salvatore!"

"The hell I will!" All I could wonder was what the hell this was all about, but I said nothing and instead focused my gaze on my shoestrings rather than the Greek god standing a few feet in front of me. Tyler's arm would suddenly shoot out to wrap itself around my body, pulling me more securely behind him.

"Tyler!" I'd whine unhappily only to hear that faint growl noise again. I'd grow quiet, eyes widening as I'd cast another glance around at the people in the room, only to see no one seemed fazed by it. Was I just hearing things?

Sighing, Carol would step in, instantly removing Tyler's arm from by body. Taking hold of my shoulders, Carol would step up and begin introducing us. Actually, when I really looked at her, she looked like a woman starving who'd just seen a nice juicy steak sitting on a platter all just for her. Huh…guess I wasn't the only one who thought he was incredibly gorgeous.

"Damon, this is Raina Vallano, she'll be staying with our family for a while. Her mother and I are close. Raina, this is Damon Salvatore, his family was one of the first few families who started this town. He's also a very respected member of this town, unlike what Tyler has shown you…"

"Bull shit!" Tyler was turning different shades of red as he heaved behind us, his fists clenched as the veins in his neck and arms protruded out. Damon had yet to glance at anyone but me and it felt a little creepy to be stared down so intently. Though, then again it was by this sexy stranger so… no complaints really.

Slowly, his large hand would reach for my own, taking it carefully into his rough hands, only to lift my knuckles to his lips. His breath hit my knuckles, causing the hair on my arms to stand at attention, as well as the two marble sized buds underneath my shirt, as he brushed his lips against them.

"Until next time Raina…" He'd remark softly, his voice deep and rich. My legs felt like jelly the entire time he spoke to me. As he pulled away, his tongue would dart out to touch the skin of my knuckles, a moan then threatening to slip from my throat. But everything ended too quickly, his presence now gone from my side as he said a quiet goodbye to Carol before leaving Tyler to sizzle in the corner. He'd been quiet, almost at peace, but the blood that had rushed into his face said otherwise.

"So…" The door would close after Damon with a final thud as Carol would clap her hands with fake enthusiasm, "Who's hungry?"

_**Hope you all liked it! :D I changed the first chapter some, so that will be the only reason I'm not writing day by day like I used to, I'm editing chapters. This is just an introductory to my story, which is why it's so short. PLEASE review and let me know what you think of my story? I'd absolutely love it if you would! I should get the next chapter out sometime late tomorrow or the next day. : ) Love ya'll! **_

_**-E**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**On to chapter two! :D **_

_**Also to Blehlove! Damon is just too scrumptious! I'll be checking out your story soon! Thanks for reviewing and checking out mine!**_

_**Chapter two: An Unquenchable Thirst**_

_**{Raina's POV}**_

Dinner was rather…. Amusingly difficult. The silence that loomed over the table while we ate was suffocating, I literally thought I was going to end up choking to death on it, if Carol's food doesn't kill me first. I subtly pushed the food around my plate after my first bite of steak, cringing inwardly at how hard it was to even bite off. It was almost a rock, if not a rock then some tough beef jerky!

Tyler seemed to agree to my mental rant as he to also began pushing his food around his plate oh so subtly. Carol didn't have a care in the world as she ate the food before picking up her plate, excusing herself, and then storming out of the room. Once she was gone, the clanking of metal on plate cracked through the air as Tyler stood up from his food, wiping his mouth roughly with a white napkin.

"Raina, I think it's time I show you your room." He growled under his breath, his eyes staring holes into the wooden table that separated us. Nodding mechanically, I didn't even think twice that he may not have seen it before walking towards him. But fear not! Tyler seemed to already have my answer whether I voiced it or not and was already walking through the large doors that separated the dining room and living room.

We moved up the steps, me one at a time since my grace wasn't exactly….graceful, him two at a time while easily maneuvering any death traps that had been set while I wasn't looking. I seemed to catch every one since I tripped at least three times up the stairs before we stopped in front of the first door on the right. Pushing open the door, Tyler would step to the side, ushering me in with a calm hand on my lower back. I was instantly in a stupor, my mouth opening and closing at the sheer beauty of the room. Gold and a soft white seemed to cover the room, a large queen bed sitting in the middle of the room against the far wall, a long dresser and mirror to do my hair and make up, and- What was that?

Stepping into the bright room, the beautiful windows had been revealed by the sheer curtains pulled to the side with a string, I was instantly curious by the large door at the side. Moving towards it, my hand would reach up to lay against the wood of the door before I'd glance back to meet Tyler's amused gaze.

"Go on, open it." Was his encouraging words, a slight boost of energy had suddenly picked up in me as I threw open the door to reveal the largest walk in closet I'd ever laid eyes on. Not only was it the largest, but it was also stocked up on beautiful clothing and my clothes as well. Though mine sort of looked like I dug through a trash can compared to the beautiful Gucci dresses and other brand names I couldn't even pronounce that were littered and sprinkled around the secret room!

_Holy mother of god…I've died and gone to heaven… _

"T-This is mine?" Was all I could ask as Tyler sauntered up next to me, an arm draping over my shoulders as he began pointing out my ugly looking clothes that were thrown in the corner of the closet.

"Obviously, who else would have everything they've ever wanted and yet still bring a Guns N Roses Tee to wear?" I'd jab him in the ribs for the smart-ass remark, but he'd only smile in response before pulling away excitedly. His bad mood was now gone, leaving the Tyler I knew way better.

"Okay, look. I'm heading to The Grill tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to join me? You haven't been in town yet and you haven't even discovered the greatest hamburger there is…. Come on…" He'd hold his arms out innocently as I'd roll my eyes, throwing one of the lush pillows from my bed at his large head.

"Alright, alright let me get dressed into something else! Shit I just got here!" I'd laugh in return, moving to the walk in closet with a new fondness I could only describe as meant to be. "Um…leave?" I'd laugh with a raised eyebrow, catching Tyler by surprise as he pushed himself off of my bed with a nervous chuckle and what looked like a blush.

"Uh yeah, I'll be down the hall, my bedroom is the last to the left." He was gone the moment his sentence ended, my door closing fully behind him. Huh, weird kid. On to more fun and delicious thoughts. Like what the hell had happened down there? What was the weird tension going on between Damon Salvatore, Carol, and Tyler? It must have been something huge since Tyler insists on throwing an A-list tantrum when the man is even mentioned. Carol seemed just as aroused, as difficult as that may be to think about, by Damon as I had been. But then again he probably had all of the women in this small town wrapped around his little pinky. I sure as hell wouldn't be one of them that was for sure.

Grabbing a pair of ripped dark blue jean shorts from my stash of crapped clothing and a black tank top from the A list section of my clothing, I'd steal one of the black pump heels from one of the many hidden doors of my walk in before strutting out. Turning in my mirror, I'd bit my lip in thought before rushing back into the closet to grab a long cream colored knitted sweater to throw on top. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses I was on my way, exiting my bedroom only to hear soft grunts from down the hall. My mind would whirl with possibilities, each one getting scarier by the moment. Did I truly want to go down the hall and peak in on Tyler? Maybe he was sick….? But the more grunts I heard, the less innocent my thoughts grew.

Though my thoughts tried to make the sun shine, I knew if I didn't peak in on him I'd have stormy clouds all day. Moving slowly down the hall, my whole body tensed as I heard a bed squeak. Oh dear god, he had enough decency to close the door right!? I mean, if he was doing…that! But with whom? The door would be cracked, a little light filtering through the slight opening as I came to a stop outside of his door.

"Raina…" It was a grunt that turned into a groan, the sound of slapping skin filling my ears. Whether I wanted it to or not, there was that female side of me that enjoyed hearing a man say my name in such an erotic way. The other half of me that was absolutely fucking terrified was the part that made me lean into the crack to glance upon a sweating Tyler. The scene before me almost made me laugh out loud, thank god I hadn't. Tyler was punching his punching bag, his fists colliding into the leather to create the fleshy sound from earlier. His legs would kick out as well, attacking the large bag with a velocity that scared me. He was shirtless and in a pair of army shorts, his feet bare as he bounced around the room, the punching bag hitting his large bed as it caused it to squeak in return. But wait… why was he picturing me?!

"Mom… fucking Salvatore…" Was his next few grunts, the hits coming harder and harder before suddenly… BAM! His fist had actually gone through the punching bag's leather, his hand now out of sight up to his wrist. Grains of sand would now litter the floor, his chest rising and falling with exertion as he finally came to a rest. His eyes were wide as well, almost as if he couldn't believe what he'd just done. Before I could be spotted, I tiptoed the hell out of there and back to my bedroom where I'd slip through the door silently. The chicken shit part of me wanted to just sit in the room for the rest of the day and wait until someone pulled me out, but I didn't have to wait long when suddenly a knock on my door sounded. It pulled me to my feet along with the little bravery I had left as I moved to the door to open it. Tyler would be staring blankly at me, a small crooked smile on his lips being the only animated thing there. His eyes were dull, the smile never reaching them.

"Hey…" Was all I could say, I sounded breathy if not surprised. "I…um.. I just finished up. You ready?" I tried to cover up my mistake, but there was no need since Tyler didn't even seem like he was listening anymore. "Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah!" His hand would reach up to rub the back of his head in an adorable gesture, his crooked smile now joined in by an embarrassed flush. "Let's go before Mom stops us again." We were out the door and soon flying down the road in my favorite car. The ride was silent for the most part, our conversation light when we did end up speaking. Every time he'd mumble something in return to my questions, I could only picture his voice when he'd groaned out my name. Why in the hell was I even thinking about that? Cringing, I'd divert my thoughts to something completely different. Like if my parents were already on there way to Maui. Things hadn't ended well between my parents and I when they'd left, but I didn't regret a thing. My mother was the bitch sent from my hell and my dad was her lap dog. No matter what she did, she was always right. I believed in my father once, that he'd be the one to stand up for me, stand up for his princess. But after so many times of being let down, I'd given up on him. Our relationship started off close, but it soon dwindled to what the relationship my mother and I had always had. Nothing. Though she did give birth to me, I'd always love them in a special parent to child way, but I sure as hell wasn't going to apologize for shit anytime soon.

We entered the Grill before being sat down by a cute waiter who told me his name was Matt. He was the natural cutie, the one in high school that every girl drooled over during Anatomy classes. Though I didn't know him, he seemed to me like the football star jockey type. He had the build, it wouldn't surprise me if he was. Tyler and Matt would high five each other before giving one of those manly handshakes. I mean, what the hell? What was up with that? Was it a secret test of manliness or something?

"So Raina, you're staying with Tyler for how long?" Matt would ask as he'd set down our drinks, Tyler a water while I had a strawberry lemonade. Swirling my drink with my straw, I'd take an experimental sip before nodding in satisfaction. Glancing up at Matt, I'd give him a smile while adjusting my glasses to the top of my head before answering his question.

"Not sure, I think just for a month. But knowing my parents I might just stay here for a year just for the hell of it." Wrinkling my nose at the thought, I'd go back to attacking my lemonade as Matt stared down at me. A tinge of a smile stayed on his lips as he crossed his arms.

"Well I really hope you stay long enough for everyone to get to know you…." His words threw me off as I slowly looked up to meet his flirtatious gaze. A scarlet blush would rise in my cheeks as I turned to look at Tyler who was giving Matt his notorious, _Get the hell away from her _looks. Matt would glance at Tyler seconds after I had to finally take note of the look. Seeing it, Matt was quick to laugh it off and slap Tyler on the back before leaving to attend to someone else.

"He was…interesting." I'd muse out loud, a smile playing on my lips as I'd raise an eyebrow to a flustered Tyler.

"Matt's a good guy, but not good enough for you."

"Aw, that's cute."

"Shut up." I'd laugh to his response, reaching over to pat his hand. This was what I loved about us, so close yet nothing could ruin this friendship we had. He was always looking after me, the big brother I never had.

"Tyler!" A male's voice would ring out, causing me to jump up in shock at how close this person was. Turning around, I'd come face to face with another male who looked slightly younger than Matt. He was handsome, tall, and he seemed good-natured as Tyler jumped out of his seat to meet him halfway. They shared what looked like an inside joke before Tyler began leading Jeremy to our table where I was reduced to stacking sugar packets up like a house of cards. I'd actually almost got the entire house until Tyler cleared his throat amusingly, making me sigh and crush down the house of sugar with the sudden whoosh of air. Playfully frowning, I'd glance up to meet Tyler's gaze and crooked smile before letting my own move to take in the stranger.

"Jeremy this is Raina, she's staying with my mom and me for awhile. She's a close family friend." I'd reach out to take Jeremy's extended hand, shaking it lightly as I took note to the boyish smile that came with his light chuckle.

"I've heard a lot about you Raina, Tyler seems pretty hyped that you're here." I'd give a playful smile before glancing towards Tyler who gave of a nonchalant shrug.

"Really? He doesn't seem to hyped, actually he's been a total ass wipe since I've gotten here." Lashing out, I'd kick Tyler in the shin playfully where he'd bend down in pain and snarl at me, though no sound escaped.

"Brat."

"Douche-bag."

Jeremy would laugh at our little banter before taking a seat, Tyler following suite and sitting back across from me. Tyler would smile at me, knowing that the kick really didn't hurt. We'd talk amongst each other for a while, laughing and getting to know Jeremy.

"Kid, Elena has been looking everywhere for you." The same rich deep voice from earlier suddenly filled the air, The Grill suddenly feeling electric. My mouth grew dry at the possibility that it was him… that handsome man I'd taken notice of earlier. Damon Salvatore would step into my view, taking Jeremy by his arm. Jeremy would shake it off before standing, giving Damon a look I just couldn't decipher.

"Well I'm here." Was his curt response, Damon's eye's seemed to grow darker as they narrowed in on him. I'd glance worriedly at Tyler who seemed like he was about to explode as his eyes zeroed in on Damon's face. For a moment, it felt like the whole Grill had gone silent in anticipation.

"Raina…" Damon's voice suddenly brought me out of my thoughts as I glanced back to meet his gaze.

"Damon." I'd respond, chewing on my bottom lip worriedly as Tyler began to stand.

"Leave her be Damon, she doesn't need to be anywhere near you."

"I think that should be her choice."

"I won't tell you again Damon. You messed with my mother, I'm not letting you hurt Raina." Mother? Wha-? EW! Oh my god! It all hit me at once, the subtle flirting we'd interrupted when Tyler had frozen at the door, Carol's eyes devouring Damon, Tyler's reaction.

"Oh my god!" I hadn't meant for that to leave my thoughts, but the emotions that ran through me were quick and strong. Turning a glare at Damon, I'd slide as far away as I could in my chair away from him. What a sleezeball!

"Yes?" Damon would ask, the most cocky grin I'd ever seen gracing his lips. Fury ran through me as my eyes narrowed in on him.

"You-" I was getting ready to unleash on him when the female and male from earlier appeared behind Jeremy.

"Jeremy! Where have you been? I've been calling you!" The female exclaimed in earnest, running a hand through her hair with a look of pure disbelief. A calm hand would rest on her should from the male behind her, his eyes glancing from Damon's cocky face to my angry one.

"Damon…" The male would mutter in warning, stepping past Elena to move next to him.

"Oh quit it. I'm not doing anything, just speaking to a few….._friends_." The same cocky smirk stayed on his lips until his gaze connected with the female's. His cocky smirk dropped and he'd sigh with a roll of his eyes. "Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes."

"I'm sorry about Damon if he was doing anything… I'm Elena, Jeremy's older sister. And this is.."

"Stefan Salvatore." I'd interrupt her, making eye contact with Stefan whose brows would furrow in thought. Everyone around the table grew quiet in wonder as I tried to explain myself quickly.

"Do I know you…?" He'd ask slowly, his eyes now suspicious.

"No! I mean, Misses Lockwood told me about you two." I'd motion between him and Damon with a light smile. The tension lifted quickly and I'd have to wonder why it had become so tense so quickly. Damon would grow quiet as he'd cross his arms, Stefan and Elena speaking quietly to each other while Jeremy and Tyler spoke. Tyler's glare remained on Damon, but he gave his attention to Jeremy.

"So what did Carol say about us?" Damon would ask lowly as everyone spoke amongst themselves, him finding it comfortable to stand behind me.

"I've heard a lot of great things about you…" I'd make sure to snarl out the words unhappily, seeing as how he was the one stemming Tyler's pain.

"Really? That's weird cause' I'm sort of a dick." He'd respond with a smile, my eyes narrowing on my lemonade in irritation.

"Yeah, I can tell." I'd snort, rolling my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. His presence suddenly became _WAY_ too close as I felt his cool breath hitting my ear. His arms would suddenly stretch onto my armrests, trapping me beneath him as his lips brushed my ear.

"Really? How much…?" He'd whisper, causing goose bumps to rise on my arms so quickly it brought the heat from before flaming into a wild fire between my legs. Squeezing my thighs together, I'd rub them in earnest to make the pleasurable pain go away. He was so close… Why did he have such an effect on me?

"I said get the hell away from her!" Tyler was suddenly gone from his seat, now roughly yanking Damon away from me. Damon would stumble back one-step before glaring at Tyler with a new found hatred.

"You know, I look at you and see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon would say slowly, his grin never faltering as it stayed on his lips. Something in his eyes told me that he was completely serious, that there was a strong possibility that his words were true. How fucked up is that?

"Damon, let's go." Elena interrupted quickly, stepping between both men and holding her hands out to their chests. She'd give Damon a pointed look before he'd sigh and move away. I hadn't noticed, but I was now standing, looking between both of the men with frown.

"Until next time Raina…" He'd whisper softly into my ear, his hand sliding down my arm in such an intimate way that it raged the fire within me. Yanking my arm away, I'd glare at the floor where he once stood, his retreating form now gone from view.

_God I hate how I still think that sleezeball is hot…_

Jeremy leaves with Elena, Stefan, and Damon. Leaving me with an flustered cousin who has an anger issue. I mean, I didn't ignore the whole thing that went down at the house and I don't blame him. But it just shows me a _teeny tiny _bit of an anger issue.

"Hey. Tyler, I think maybe we should go hang somewhere else." I mentioned as I left a tip for our waiter Matt. I began standing up, when suddenly Tyler grabbed my arm. "He-" I began until I saw his face. His arm was wrapped around his stomach and his face was pinched in pain. "Tyler!" I yelled as he slipped out of my grip and hit the floor.

People began to surround us and some even tried to help me pick up Tyler. A pair of hands reached around me and picked Tyler up with ease. The stranger lifted Tyler over me and the person lugged him over his shoulder. And yes, of course it had to be Damon. "We leave and all the fun happens..." Damon murmured as he pushed past people to get outside.

"What?" I whispered under my breath in disbelief as I ran behind him. I slammed open the door and ran into Elena. I was already frustrated and the fact that people kept stepping in front of me was pissing me off.

"Hey, calm down…Damon has him." Elena cooed as she patted my shoulders. I was about to turn and slap her until Jeremy walked up. He was as confused as I was. He stood around shuffling his feet as Damon and Stefan took Tyler to lay him down in our car.

"Hey, Raina. What happened? Are you ok?" The question surprised me. Was I ok? Was I the one that went face first into the floor cold? "I-Well-I mean you look like you're about to punch the crap out of someone." He said rubbing the back of his head smiling sheepishly. My heart did a quick flutter, but it ended before it even went anywhere.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, look I'm sorry, it's just a lot has happened today and I barely just got here." I let out a sigh and sat on the planter wall. Elena watched as Jeremy came and sat next to me. She watched him for a couple more seconds and decided to check on Tyler.

"No…No…It's totally fine. I understand." He said smiling. He was about 2 centimeters away from me, his arm brushing against mine now and then. How did he understand? His cousin wasn't in a truck, knocked out, surrounded by strangers he barely knew, and having a stress attack over it!

"How would you exactly understand?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to go off on him, but I was already on the edge.

"I understand more than you think. Elena is always on the line." He murmured looking towards his sister. She was already at the truck, talking to Stefan. His face made me understand that he did know what I was going through. It was just something in his eyes.

"Yeah." Was all I could say stupidly. I stood up and looked down at Jeremy. "I'm going to check on Tyler." I began walking towards the truck when someone tugged on my sleeve. I turned around in time to see Jeremy stand up and stretch. Aggravation hit me again, he was stopping me so I could watch him stretch?!

"Look. I don't want you to go alone." He said seriously. This town is wacked out in more ways than one.

"Fine." I said angrily as I stomped over to the truck. I got to Damon and pushed him to the side to take in my knocked out cousin.

"Um, I think you can hold on for a little bit." He teased, pushing me back.

"Uh, no I can't." I said angrily, grabbing Damon by his arm and turning him to face me. His face made me want to punch a wall. He was completely entertained by this, his eyes were amused, he was grinning, and he was biting his lip trying not to laugh. "Ass." I spat unhappily, which only made him grin.

"Oh, tsk tsk. Someone has a temper." He stepped aside shrugging me off and walking to the back of the car to lean on it. I wanted to take my shoe off and throw it at his head. Damn gorgeous sleezeballs. Lord, why do you even make them?! To torture women?!

"Tyler! Are you ok?" I asked as he leaned against the headrest. He gave me a weak grin and patted the passenger seat. I sat inside the car and looked him over. He had a cut on his cheek, but everything else seemed fine.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for that. I don't know what happened." He said shaking his head, running his hand through his hair.

"Well I'm driving you home right now. Switch seats with me, we're going." I said stepping out of the car. He went without a fight sliding over to the passenger seat. I closed his door and turned to face the others. "Thank you Stefan, Elena, Jeremy...Damon. I'm taking Tyler home to rest. I hope to see you guys around." I muttered softly, making my way around the back of the car towards the driver's seat.

"Hey wait!" Jeremy called as I got into the car, slamming the door shut behind me. Jeremy looked at me through the window until I cranked it down with the handle.

"What's up?" I asked putting the keys into the ignition.

"Give me your number." He said abruptly, making me raise an eyebrow in surprise. "I mean, Elena wants it. She wants to call you to make sure Tyler's okay." He nodded letting out a long held in breath.

"Um, sure I guess." I looked around the car, but couldn't find a thing. "Damn Tyler, you have a car, but nothing in it!" I groaned frustrated. Tyler laughed and pulled down on the mirror flap. A pad of paper and a pen fell down neatly on his lap. I snatched it and wrote down my number. Ripped the side and handed it to Jeremy.

"Uh, thanks!" He said smiling, walking backwards until I stopped him.

"Hey! If it was your sister that wanted it, why didn't she ask for it herself?" I said smiling with a soft shrug. His smile faded before his rambling began about how she was busy with Stefan and didn't have the time to walk over. I laughed and backed out the parking space before turning onto the road. But somehow...some way...I knew Damon was staring at the back of the car until we were out of sight.

**(Damon's POV}**

"Hm." I grumbled as I turned away from the disgusting scene with Jeremy and Raina. I mean, he doesn't have a chance in the world. Of course that was before I heard the sound of Raina's laughter as she drove away.

"What's been going on with you?" Stefan said standing beside me, his eyes settling on Elena's form while she spoke to Jeremy. "Your more rude than usual...more of a bastard." He said smirking. I grinned back and looked out towards the sky.

"Why would you say that little brother?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Because Elena even notices the special ass whole treatment you're giving Raina." He muttered as he watched Elena walk over.

"Well I think we should keep our noses in things that are more important like...how we have a werewolf and his new cousin in town. How the hell are we supposed to find out if she's also going to be turning into mutt, are we supposed to just wait until the full moon?" I snapped. Stefan was used to my snaps, which is why our fights were rare. He glowered at me and looked to Elena.

"Damon, what is your problem?" She snapped at me. Every time she was angry with me I felt it. I hated how everything she did had me on my toes, wondering…hoping. The only reason why was because whether I liked it or not, I was in love with Elena. But like the world's greatest brother I kept away...at times.

"Look Elena. I don't want to talk about it." I growled through my teeth. Stefan held a finger up and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh be the big man, stand up for your woman!" I snapped at him. I waved my hand in the air angrily.

"Damon, calm down." Stefan warned.

"How about you for a change?!" I yelled. I was angry, irrational, and I had no idea why. And by the look on their faces they didn't either. "Forget it!" I growled, turning on my heels and walking away. All of this started once _she _entered the picture. Maybe she just needed to be taken out…..

**{Raina's POV}**

"Mrs. Lockwood we're home!" I yelled throughout the large, empty house. I was greeted by my echo and nothing more.

"She must be out." Tyler grunted as he slouched into the couch. I closed the door and locked it, making sure that we were alone out of habit. I made my way towards the kitchen as my stomach growled.

"Well I'm hungry. We didn't get anything to eat." I sighed as I opened the kitchen door.

"Well get the phone. Order some pizza or something." He muttered as he fell onto one of the pillows. I swear by the time I ordered the pizza and came back out with the money he was snoring. I sat in one of the chairs and waited. Minutes went by. Nothing.

"Ok, I guess I'm going to go explore." I muttered to myself before walking out the living room. I walked around the house for a while until I came to a set of large glass doors. Opening them, I realized it was the parlor room. A mahogany desk sat in the back and shelves of books surrounded the room. Books upon books seemed to make up the room itself. I walked around and sat in the chair, my fingers caressing the worn wood as I thought of Tyler's father. I suddenly stopped when I saw something sticking out under the desk. Pulling it out, I saw it was a printed out paper from Google. _Werewolf: The legend._

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyler's voice cracked the air icily. I was quick to turn around and face him, surprised to see that he was already in front of me. He snatched the paper out of my hands, eyes looking over the images and words before widening in what looked like fear.

Suddenly….he lunged at me.

"Tyler!" I screamed in shock, the look in his eyes was nothing but feral. We hit the floor hard, so hard in fact, that the popping of my wrist was heard throughout the empty manor. I yelled in pain, as Tyler held me down, shoving the papers into his back pocket, the look still not gone from his face.

"What do you know?!" He shouted into my face, his teeth gritted, eyes wild. All I could do was spit curses at him and writhe in pain, my hand holding my injured wrist as I bucked around on the floor trying to throw him off of me.

"Get the fuck off of me you crazy son of a bitch!" I screamed angrily as I tried to fight him off and I swear to god, this is what happened. Tyler would freeze above me as things began to register in his mind, then fear and panic swept over his features before guilt and worry. Everything flickered over his face before pure agony seemed to contort before he threw himself off of me with a pained animalistic grunt.

"Oh God Raina…Did I..? Dear god I did…. Ray! I'm so…" He was confused, the boyish look of pain flickered over his features as he sat up, his eyes wide as he took in my form. I crawled away from him, by back hitting the wall as I held my wrist to my chest. I couldn't look at him, I just couldn't. First day here and all hell breaks loose. Could this be any worse? This was just my luck though, when has it ever been good?

"Why would you…?" I couldn't even finish of my sentence, the disgust in me strong as I glance away from him towards the floor. His ragged breathing was the only sound that filled the silent room, the distance between us growing. This was not the boy I'd grown up with, this was not the town I'd grown up in, the same town I shared so many memories in. What had happened while I had been away?

"Raina I didn't mean it, dear god it was an accident. I lost control… My temper, it's been crazy lately. I didn't mean to hurt you… God that was the last thing I wanted." His back was against the wall across from me, his knees pulls up to his chest with his head dropped between them. His fingers pulled at his hair in distress, the boyish face I'd come to know like the back of my hand was out of sight. Tyler's shoulders shook with each ragged breath he took in, hinting to what I could only assume. Water droplets began hitting the floor beneath him, staining the wood there. Drop after drop, after drop. I didn't realize it, but I had crawled slowly towards him, stopping beside him where I snuggled into his side, my face buried in his shoulder.

The moment we touched, his whole body went rigged before his tears fell harder, his breathing loud as he slowly sat up to look at me in bewilderment. Smiling weakly, I'd nod in understanding. "Where's your dad Tyler?"

"Dead." He'd speaks softly, so softly his words barely registered. But when they did, all I could do was gasp quietly. He'd been under so much stress. This man was no longer a boy, but he had always been my best friend, my blood, my family, and my brother. We'd gone through tougher shit, this was nothing compared to the evil things we did to each other when we were children. But those had been innocent accidents lead on by devious intentions, we had never truly meant to hurt the other. Though this time it seemed like he had been aiming to hurt me, but by the sorrowful look he held now, I knew he would never wish to.

"I'm sorry…"

"No… I'm sorry. I hurt you…your wrist." He'd reach out gingerly to look at my wrist, the one that looked normal except for the swollenness that surrounded it. It wasn't tweaked in any way, wasn't broken, but I couldn't move it.

"I think it's just dislocated. It's- AHHHH!" I'd scream as he'd suddenly lurch forward my wrist making another sickening popping sound before I'd throw myself away from him in terror.

"It's okay…it's okay… I just popped it back into place." Tyler would coo softly, his arms stretching out for me. I'd glance down at my wrist, rotating it slightly before wincing at the sharp pain that seared through my arm. "Don't move it! My mom has a brace she stores in situations like these, you can use it. Right now it's just seriously sprained." Slowly I'd move back to Tyler, sinking into his warm embrace as he patted my hair down softly. I hadn't noticed it, but my eyes were getting droopy from the day's events. "Come on, let's get the brace on you and some ice before we put you to bed." The only true family I felt I had began leading me up the stairs where we stole Carol's old brace and used it for my wrist. It fit perfectly thank god, but the ice I had to put on it hurt like a bitch.

After finishing that, I was tucked into the warm bed of my new room, Tyler sitting on the edge of my bed stroking my head. "I'm so sorry Ray….." He'd whisper gut wretchedly, the pads of his fingers stroking my face.

"Quit with the mushy crap Lockwood, I'm fine. Remember when I shaved off your eyebrows and kicks you in the balls all in the same day?" He'd wince as I mentioned one of the biggest fights we ever had as children, his hand protectively covering himself.

"I'd be an idiot to forget."

"Yeah well, Karma's a bitch and I think it just bit me in the ass. We're even." Yawning, I'd shove his hand away playfully before turning my back to him, huffing dramatically. "I'll see you in the morning loser. I forgive you, nothing to worry about." It was silent for the most part before his weight lifted from the bed, his retreating footsteps stopping at the door. I could imagine him turning around to look at me from over his shoulder, the playful boyish smile I'd come to be comfortable with on his face.

"Love ya' Ray…. Like the stars do the moon."

"Love ya' too Ty… Like the sun does the big blue sky." Our childhood saying seemed to echo around us for what seemed forever, the brother sister bond still holding strong as he'd chuckle lightly before closing the door. It was only seconds after that I knocked out into a deep sleep.

_**The Morning**_

"Wakey! Waaaakey!" Carol's high-pitched voice sounded as my curtains were ripped open to reveal the stinging bright sun. I'd hiss like a damn cat before hiding further beneath my covers, the pillow being thrown over my head like a shield. Moments later the blanket was ripped away from my shivering body as well as the pillow, leaving me growling unhappily about mornings. Hell, a cat stuck in the middle of a tsunami was in a better mood than I was in the morning.

"Oh my god, what ungodly hour is it?" I'd groan in exasperation as Carol flitted to the dresser where she'd begin setting out a beautiful white summer dress with sandals and a large white hat. Oh dear lord baby Jesus…. She was not going to make me where that… was she? It was cute…but the hat?

"It's ten in the morning and the party starts in less than an hour, so I suggest you get up and make yourself look even more gorgeous!" She was gone before I could ask anything else. Even more gorgeous? At the moment, my black hair was sticking up everywhere, I'm sure my mascara from the other day was smudged down my face, and the eye shadow was about doomed. My god, what did she think was beauty? Crawling out of bed, I'd shuffle to the restroom to take a shower and do my daily routines. I was stunned my the large bathroom, especially the Jacuzzi like tub I was sure to enjoy later that night. I made quick work of my daily routine before stepping out an hour later dressed in the white billowy sundress and roman gold sandals. I let my hair down, the ends brushing my waist as I combed through it quickly with a brush, the wet strands no doubt going to turn into a wavy mess later. My green eyes stood out more today than they usually did, but I didn't pay much attention as I applied light make up before hurrying out the room. I hardly remembered my wrist until I had to take the shower and was looking at myself in the mirror, the black brace throwing me off for a moment.

Tyler had just passed my bedroom, stopping in mid stride to take in my form. A bright smile would tilt on his lips as he jogged back up the steps to meet me halfway. "You look amazing Ray…" His voice was sincere, so I didn't have much to worry about.. right? I had decided on just holding the hat instead of wearing it, there was absolutely no point in wearing it indoors. He was wearing a white button down, a black dress jacket thrown on top, black slacks and dress shoes. The dress jacket was unbuttoned to reveal the white shirt that was also unbuttoned to the third button revealing his chest.

"You don't look so bad yourself Ty, but what the hell is all the hubba about?" As I spoke to him I began hearing the moderately loud buzz of people entering the manor with Carol's guidance.

"Mom's throwing another 'little' party. She's known to do that quite a lot." He'd quote with his fingers before shrugging lightly, his hand resting on the small of my back as he began to lead me down stairs. His eyes would warily flicker to my wrist brace before moving away to glance at something else as we moved down the stairs. The whole first floor was swamped with people, so many that it was tight to move around. Older women would whisper lightly as we walked by, most complimenting Tyler on how handsome he looked. Tyler would thank them charmingly before we continued through the crowds.

"Little?" I'd counter with a raised eyebrow.

"You did hear the sarcasm in that, right?" He'd ask worriedly, his eyes looking me over as if checking to make sure there was no more damage. Rolling my eyes, I'd find myself getting angry.

"Ty I'm fine. I'm not as fucking fragile as you think, yesterday was an accident. I hit my wrist, not my damn head." I'd snap underneath my breath, his hand tightening on my lower back as he lead me to his mother who was conversing with four other women.

"Yeah." Was all he'd mutter in return, making me feel like a total ass for snapping at him like that.

"Tyler-" I'd begin, my voice much kinder before Carol jumped in, cutting me off.

"And this beautiful young woman is Raina Vallano. I've watched her grow up from a tiny little thing into a gorgeous young lady." Carol would happily quip, throwing an arm around me in another stiff hug. I'd hug her back with a soft smile before she'd pull away in shock, glancing down at my wrist. "Sweetie, what happened?"

I could literally feel Tyler stiffen next to me, so I got to the point. "Tyler and I were racing for the phone yesterday to order pizza, I tripped and fell not so gracefully." Smiling sheepishly, I sold it like a two-dollar whore. The women gobbled it up and giggled about it as Tyler slipped away from my side to speak with a group of men. I was left alone as Carol continued the boring conversation they had been having before I showed up. For a moment, I considered just slipping away even if I was noticed, but a new woman joined the group in time enough for me to slip away unnoticed. Moving to the back yard, I'd slip through the large glass doors to stand on the big patio that looked over their huge yard. Leaning against a pillar, I'd sigh softly in thought, my fingers brushing over my wrist as I reevaluated yesterday. Whatever Tyler was hiding was serious. I was scared that whatever it was, was dangerous.

"Not enjoying the party?" This rich, deep voice was the very one that made my panties drop each time it rung in the air, the very one that also irritated me beyond relief. Crossing my arms, I'd turn to take in the strikingly handsome Damon Salvatore. Today he was wearing a black button up which was unbuttoned to the third button, rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black slacks, and black dress shoes that accompanied the outfit.

"What do you want Damon? I'm in no mood." I'd quip easily, my eyes narrowing in on the player of Mystic Falls. Damon would scoff with a roll of his eyes, settling himself on the wall, arms crossing over his chest lazily.

"Oh _no_…what has_ pissed_ princess off?" He'd ask sarcastically, his eyes rolling to the sky once more as I'd huff up in agitation. How dare he?! Throwing my hands up in exasperation, I'd sigh softly before turning away and moving away. I was quickly stopped when a hand gently grabbed my shoulder, turning around with a pointed look, my frown faltered quickly. The look on Damon's face was so soft, the cocky smile was gone, leaving a worried frown. His lips would part as his gaze dropped to my wrist, his hands gingerly taking the wrist brace as he inspected it. The moment skin touched skin, electricity shot through me, and a tingle so strong it made my legs jelly. My core erupted in flames as our gazes met, the strong connection from before still there.

Before I could say anything, I was being dragged through the party towards the parlor. The moment the door shut behind us Damon had me pinned to the wall, his body pressing against mine fully. His breath fell across my face, delicious, scrumptious… him.

"What happened to your wrist? And I highly recommend that you tell me the truth…" With that, his knee would suddenly rise up between my legs. I swallowed nervously as it slowly came to the one spot I needed him the most. Gently, his knee would touch my panty-clad mound before digging in slowly, painfully delicious. My head would fall back, lips parting with a wanton moan. One of his large hands held down my injured wrist as if to eliminate any risks of irritating the injury more, while his other hands reached up to run grab a fistful of my hair. My other hand found use as it slid onto his shoulder, in fear that my legs would give out on me.

"W-What?" I'd ask dizzily, the feeling of his knee repeatedly hitting that secret bundle of nerves had my body quaking. What was it about this man that had me so crazy? So… loose? I was never like this, to tell the truth I was still a virgin! Yeah I'd done things with men, but I'd never done the duty!

Damon would lean in slowly, his knee's pressure lessoning as he whispered huskily into my ear. "Tell me what happened to your wrist."

"I-I fell…" I may be completely disoriented with the feelings this man had my body going through, but I was faithful till the end to Tyler. Which reminded me, wasn't I supposed to stay away from Damon? The thought was lost when Damon's hand dropped from my hair to grab at my hip, his pelvis suddenly smashing into mine.

"Tell me…the truth. Did that mutt do that?" He'd ask harshly, his eyes boring into mine. Mutt? As in dog? What the hell was he on?

"Mutt? W-What are you talking about?" I'd slowly come to my senses, my one free hand pushing at his chest weakly. Damon's eyes would flicker over my face for a few moments before he'd release me all together. _No, don't go… _I instantly missed his hard body, but the disgust I suddenly felt for myself was strong. How could I do that to Tyler? His mom had already been with this man, which isn't hard to see why, and now I'd fallen. My head would fall forward in shame, my black hair cascading down in rivulets to cover my suddenly blushing face. Things had grown quiet, less hectic as we stayed a few feet from each other. His hand would reach out to gently take my wrist once again, only to place a soft kiss on the brace.

"What-?" Before I could even ask what that was, Damon's mouth was on mine, but it was soft, caring. I was taken by such surprise by the kiss that I'd actually gasped, allowing his tongue to reach out and shyly stroke mine. It was a silent question to continue, one I must say with great regret that I allowed. A groan left me as the same heated electricity coursed under my skin, the same that only came around when he was there to cause it. His hands were on fire, my body was on fire, hell the room might as well had been on fire. Before I knew it, my fingers were locked in his hair, my back once more against the wall as our kiss turned into the hottest moment on Earth. His other arm had wrapped around my waist, hitching my leg over his hip as he ground his hard on into the special place between my thighs.

That is until…Tyler walked in. "Raina?" The moment shattered along with every piece of my heart as I tore myself away from Damon, only to look upon the most broken hearted expression I'd ever seen someone wear, the most betrayed. He was gone the moment he was there, storming away in anger. Most likely because he didn't want to rip Damon's head off. My arms instantly dropped away from Damon, fear squeezing in my chest at what I'd just done. When I turned around I expected to see that cocky smirk, but what I was greeted with was a pained, deep in thought expression.

"Damon, I have to go…" I'd say softly, only to find him lifting his head with a nonchalant shrug. He was moving past me, his shoulder bumping into mine roughly, causing me to stumble back.

"Do what you want." That….. that….. ASSWHOLE! Before I could register what I was doing, my hand was up and a sharp smack echoed through out the room as I made contact with his cheek. A look of pure anger flew over his features as his eyes slowly fell onto me.

"You are a lonely asshole Damon. And I am NOT the girl to just mess around with, do you understand me?" My words seemed to hit him, but he just looked away quietly. "I'm not sure if what you just showed me was genuine or not, but the kiss to my wrist was thoughtful and sweet. I thought you were actually kind for a second, that Tyler was _wrong_ about you. But then again, I don't really know you…do I Damon?" With that, I turned on my heel and was gone, tears prickling in my eyes as I set out to find a betrayed Tyler.

**{Damon's POV}**

_**Crackle Crackle Crackle **_

The fire radiated heat enough for even me to feel it. I stared down at the dancing orange and red flames until I found myself growing frustrated. "Still trying to find a new way to be an ass to Raina?" Elena annoyingly quipped, sitting down next to me. I glanced at her and leaned back against the couch. She scooted away avoiding eye contact with me. She never did feel comfortable around me, not since the last time I made a move on her at least.

"Why don't you go find your eternal lover and run off into the sunset?" I muttered leaning my head back and sighing. Elena puffed up irritated and sighed herself.

"Why are you doing this Damon? I thought you said you were different than the way you're acting now?" Elena said quietly studying her hands. I pulled my head back down and glanced at her. She had her hair down as always. She always was a constant reminder of the past and Stefan wanted to keep her around….what a lovesick puppy.

"Elena, is it okay if you, I don't know, quit asking so many damn questions?" I snapped at her. She was taken aback by my comment and stood up.

"Go to hell Damon." She said angrily storming out.

"Oh come on Elena! I didn't mean it!" I yelled over her shoulder as she stormed out the room. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Why is it when I'm not here you always find some kind of mischief to conceive?" Stefan asked walking into the room. He looked equally annoyed as I did.

"Oh is Elena becoming a pain in the ass to you too?" I asked grinning. My joke might as well had been killed, Stefan glared. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Damon….. Ever since she's gotten here you're different." Stefan said leaning his head back to watch me walk by him. I shrugged running a hand through my hair and staring at the door.

"Maybe she just needs to go then?" I mused to myself while walking out of the door, cutting off whatever Stefan wanted to say. The hot air hit me making me want to curse. Wasn't this winter? I jogged down the steps getting into the car. I started the ignition and drove out the gate and towards town. The town seemed full of life. Every person I passed had _**something **_to do. As of me, I had eternity to do whatever the hell I pleased. And so far, I've had nothing to do. I grunted angrily after swerving into a The Grill's parking lot. I got out of the car, locked it, and made my way up the walkway towards the front door. Opening it, the smell of smoke, loneliness, and regret wafted out. The Grill wasn't always like this, this was just the regular five O' clock crowd. Perfect place to come to after losing everything you ever loved huh?

"The usual." I muttered sitting into the chair across from the bartender. The man nodded and began going about his business making my drink. I sighed and looked down rubbing my eyes.

"Hey stranger. I haven't seen you here before?" A young woman said smiling. She had blonde hair that was curled to even Barbie's opinion of perfection, she had nice tan skin, perfect teeth, and a nice body.

"Well I've lived her for quite awhile. I think the question is: I don't think I've seen you here before, have I?" I grinned. The woman smiled and crossed her legs as she turned to face me. She let her hair dangle over her right shoulder and looked me up and down.

"Too-shay." She smiled leaning against the bar. I nodded, feeling rather….different. I was usually into the whole new girl of the week, but this time it didn't mean a thing. What is going on with me?

"Here ya go." The bartender said whipping the glass at me. I caught it and tipped it over my mouth, letting the tart liquid rush down my throat. I put the glass back down on the bar's counter, taken by surprise when the woman leaned in quite closely to me.

"I think maybe we should get to know each other." She whispered touching my hand. I looked down at her hand and thought about it. _**Maybe if I go with this one, I'll forget about Raina and all of these idiotic problems. **_The woman smiled. I grinned back foolishly, stood up and helped the lady up.

"Where to?" I asked smiling, slipping my arm around her waist. It didn't feel right. Her waist didn't have the same perfect curve as Raina's did. I surprised myself and blinked a couple of times as the woman bent her head down blushing.

"My place?" She said smiling confidently. I grinned and leaned my head down to her neck and kissed it. Her whole seemed to quake in my arms. It still didn't feel right, but what was I complaining for? This was just the regular blood bag.

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to those who've read my series so far, here's a semi-long chapter for you all. A LOT has happened and will continue to happen as this story moves on :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews guys, I'd love to get feed back! Favorite and follow peeps! :D **_

_**-E**_


End file.
